


FairyTale

by Vanuzza



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon GO
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/F, F/M, Fluffy Ending, I Tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanuzza/pseuds/Vanuzza
Summary: "Once Upon a Time, in a wonderful Kingdom named Opal, three gorgeous, fascinating and powerful Birds lived together, in the sacred harmony of the Skies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ♥ This is my first time trying to write for this fandom. This little drabble was written for my girlfriend, a bit influenced by Surfacage's comic but not at all, this is just something fluffy I hope you enjoy ♥... Sorry for any grammar mistake, English isn't my first language but I hope writting helps me to get better at it ♥
> 
> In any case, please enjoy!

“Once Upon a Time…..”

…In a wonderful Kingdom named _Opal_ , three gorgeous, fascinating and powerful Birds lived together, in the sacred harmony of the Skies.

Every single one of them representing an element, gracefully moving and dancing with each other an ethereal and precious song. And from their thrones, above on the delicate clouds… they would create storms, summer days and wintery nights, combining each one of their skills and talents to do so. 

Gentle laugher, mesmerizing creatures, they needed nothing but their union.

The citizens of the Kingdom loved and worshiped them, and looking at them while flying near the roots was always a marvelous and sweet spectacle no one wanted to miss.

 _"What a Bliss, Beautiful Happiness within us!”_ The Citizen would chant, completely enchanted. _“Glory to you, Birds of Ice, Fire and Lightning, eternal protectors of our lives for thousand years to come!”_

However, not everyone agreed that these birds managed the climate and the environments around them, even if with their presence they balanced the world and avoided terrible disasters. And one awful sorcerer, jealous of all devotion and love for those creatures, blackened with envy and hatred his own heart …

…And one day, of warm and beautiful summer, knowing the intense love professed by the Bird of Fire to every citizen, he made her fall in a horrible trap.

Watching her dancing in the open meadows, warming the season with her singing voice and moves, he pretended to be pursued and hunted by an atrocious being.

“Help, Help!” After a chimera he cried, and the Firebird her flight lifted, ready to save him from his terrible fate with his divine fire…

Horrible was the truth, when at the single moment her fire was blown over the Monster, the black magic it was made contaminated her fire, spreading and hurting her, poisonous and harmful. And with fear in her scarlet eyes, the frightened Bird of Fire hastily fled.

The Sorcerer, victorious, returned to the Kingdom. But when he was back, all warm was completely gone.

The Skies darkened and the harmony between the Birds broke. “Oh, Sweet Warm, My Dear Flame…Where have you gone?” The Winter Bird lamented, covering herself in a mourning veil, while the storms revived in the fury of the Bird of Lightning.

What would be the Fate of Opal now, when the gentle heat wouldn’t exist anymore? And there was nothing but sorrow on the cold climate as there was nothing to sooth the other Birds, anything to balance the elements.

Months would pass, years followed.

And the Birds waited, in their solitude, the day she would return.

Oh, a single Flame, the smallest hope, the sweet blessing of her hugs… Between snowfalls and storms, from one kingdom to the other they would go, searching and praying, until one day they perceived from the skies, the assumption of a new Queen to Opal’s throne, with golden eyes and bronze skin, with a smile that many said was able to kill.

Her valor and strength to provide faith and hope to her citizen’s souls was only equal to the immense love she would incarnate. There was no snowfall so cold that could freeze her smile, and there was not storm so harsh that would demean her kindness.

And a bright and flamming memory surged. An almost forgotten wish, inside the deepness of one the Bird’s heart

“Oh, Gentle and Precious Child… Could you be our beloved Phoenix, rencarning and breathing in her new life?’ The Bird of Ice, dreamy asked herself. And so one day, she left the skies and presented herself infront of the Queen, in the fragile silouthe of a mortal dame.

Her quick steps on a wintery night.

In the middle of her yearnings, her nostalgia and her wishes, she searched for the Queen around all the palace, until she found her finally, kneeling between red roses in the Castle’s garden.

Her heart stopped at the sight of her eyes, when the Queen looked at her and slowly raised from the ground.

Oh Sweet Flame  
Warm, brigh, beautiful molten gold.

“It’s you!”

Who would be the first to say it? It was so complicated to guess, but there was no sense in that question…

Finally…

The Frozen Entity ran to her arms, searching for a kiss of pure and sincere love… a kiss that won’t be rejected, and instead, would be answered with Sun’s own fervor during Spring. Oh, her beloved Phoenix lived in that body, and she remembered her, she loved her, she missed her as much as herself…

And between words of love and delightful secrets, impatient of such a precious encounter, they hurried between hugs and kisses to the interior of the castle…

Neither Prince Consort nor King was there to accompany her, oh no. The Warm Queen had always waited for the icy song of a Divine Presence.

And now between heartfelt caresses and intense kisses, in the contrast of skin and temperatures. In the feminine and sweet gentleness, in which her hands traced the perfect contours of her body, they shared kisses and the night was filled with sweet sounds of whispering the secret names of their entities, between curious fingers and gestures that slid under their garments…  
… the heat returned to the Kingdom, melting the frozen mantle that had risen in the soul of the Bird of Winter.

“My Love….”

The Night was filled with sighs and affection, groans and gasps … soon attracting the attention of a third party.

At the door of the Palace amidst the shadows and silence, a handsome and tall Knight appeared in bright Gold. Guiding himself with the sounds that only his ears would be able to hear, skillfully, he slipped through the halls, to find the right door and feel his heartbeat quicken at the sight.

There they were, taking his breath away. In front of him were, in human bodies, the creatures he had loved for so long…. Overwhelmed, by the sway of their hips, two beautiful ladies entangled in silk sheets and the passion created between their legs.

Ah~ the veil of pain, sorrow and fury of Storms for decades was lifted, when the Queen of Bronze Skin and the Sweet Icy Princess extended their hands in loving invitation.

 _"We are reunited once again, don’t deny our Phoenix to be able to love again”_ The Bird of Ice requested with her singsong voice. And who was the Lighting, always so sincere, to reject his greatest desire?

Galant armor and delicate fabrics joined the skein of dresses in the mirrored floor, and joy and craving was returned, now the three together again…

Soon the balance of the World was restaured in the harmony of their caresses. The seasons returned and the weathers soothed, returning to the Kingdom of Opal all its so missed beauty, peace and happiness….

…Ah, but who would be able to tell?…  
After the night the Three Titans shared, they became addicted to feel. And then, none of the Birds wanted to go back to the Skies, staying in the mortal bodies they inhabited now….

In love, before her people, the Warm-Hearted Queen joined in marriage the Foreign Princess, and took as protector the brave gentleman with gallant smile…

“Praised be our Queen and Princess, Glorious be the Golden Knight, that his arrival has made the Heavens happy!” The inhabitants of the Kingdom cried joyfully.

If only they knew the beautiful secret…

When the night would fall, and only the immortal love between the three beings would forever exist.

……….

….

“The End”

Spark finished telling the story, closing the book and looking at the small eggs surrounded between blankets and scarfs at the end of the fortress. 

They were under a blanket fort in the Nursery Area, in the company of Jolteon, Vaporeon and Flareon too, the last two sleeping happily in the arms of their trainers, Candela and Blanche, who were also making him company until falling asleep in the middle of the story. Jolteon on the other side was happily sleeping too with her paws spread in complete calm.

“Heh…” Carefully, he wrapped them a Little more with the blanket, placing another for his Jolteon too. It didn’t take him long before making sure everyone was comfortable to lay down besides the two girls, passing an arm over their figures in a protective and gentle embrace.

“Good Night, my Queen and Princess…”

And an ethereal, godlike voice inside him also whispered to his counterparts…  
_Good Night, my little divine birds_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥  
> If you have any comment please say it OuO....and if you like it please leave a Kudo ♥?
> 
> Have a wonderful super awesome day!


End file.
